Star Wars Journey to the Dark Side
by KnightLawn
Summary: Star Wars Journey to the Dark Side (Head Cannon) Kylo's thoughts drift on the Dark Side.


Star Wars: Journey to the Dark Side

She seemed to walk through the flames that spread throughout the temple. A young girl that looked to be about five or six years of age. She walked up to him in a quickening pace. She had the look of someone strong, unwavering, but forgiving.

He looked up to see Luke a few feet behind her. Then turned his gaze to look back down at the child. Staring at her tiny face, she was the type that could see the good in anyone; whether it be a living being or even a droid. Strong with the Force, she could be a threat to the First Order. The time for pitying this girl was over. He lifted his light saber the girl stepped back as he brought it down on her. Then he felt his blade buzz against another light saber. He looked up and saw his uncle behind the green glow of a light saber.

"Run, Rey, run." Luke commanded.

When Rey did not respond, Luke pushed her to the side. She then ran from the Jedi temple into the woods. Kylo Ren growled as he was pushed back by his uncle's blade. He shoved in return, Luke losing his balance, and ran towards the woods after Rey; deactivating his blade. If this plan was to work in the years to come, he needed to find the girl, and fast. Running through the dark woods with nothing but his quick senses to avoid the thick trunks and branches, he finally sees a clearing. He finds Rey on the edge of a cliff; her back facing him. There was no where to run.

She turns sensing him behind her. Her body shivers with fear as she looks up at the him; no eyes to search through, only his mask.

A Jedi is not supposed to show fear; as it is the path to the dark side (at least the start). Then again, she was not a full Jedi, yet. He walked towards her, stretched out his arm, using the Force to put her in a sleep state. Just before she is about to hit the ground, he catches her in his arms. Then heads back.

Approaching the Jedi temple, he notices a hooded Luke, kneeing in front of R2-D2; his robotic hand placed near his memory drive. The droid appeared to have been given something to hold onto.

Looking away, he sees a silver colored ship. He quicken his steps before his uncle notices him. The ramp lowers as he nears the entrance of the ship. Once inside he lowers the unconscious Rey on a sofa bed. Kylo looks out towards where he just entered, and as the ramp slowly closes he sees Luke and R2-D2 one last time. The look in his uncle eyes shakes something within him. He looks away pushing away the feeling.

Kylo goes inside the cockpit and sets the ship's coordinates for Jakku. He finally takes off his helmet setting it on the copilot seat. Resting his head against the headrest, with the ship heading for it's destination, Kylo has time to think.

He gets up and walks over to Rey. She looks so fragile. This small act of mercy towards his younger cousin would bring hope for a better future.

He shakes the thought away shutting his eyes tight. No! What he is doing to her is not a hopeful future! She would live a hard life in that junk yard of a planet. But it is the only way to keep her safe from the Supreme Leader, Snoke. The harsh environments in Jakku can not compare to the journey he is willing himself to go. He is doing this for the greater good.

He laughs. Good? If this is for good, then why did he strike against his own family just a few moments ago? If his uncle taught him anything, it is that "the force controls your actions." If that was the case, then maybe it was the dark side of the force that caused him to lift his blade against his cousin.

No, it was not just the dark side of the force telling him to do it, but the darkness within his heart. It is beckoning him away from the light. The taunts of this darkness to kill his love ones is slowly tearing him apart. Rey does not deserve this. She does not deserve the fate that awaits her.

He looks back where is cousin his laying. She always had this kind nature about her. It came so easily for her to communicate with others. A memory of Rey giggling and laughing with R2-D2 comes to mind. The way she was able to understand that droid made him envious of the relationship he did not have with him.

"Sometimes, I wish I could speak with these kinds of droid units the way she is able to." A young Ben tells his uncle as he watches his baby cousin play with R2.

"And you will. It is something you have to work on. Rey is merely a child only seeking friendship. You have always been inclined in becoming a strong Jedi; just like your grandfather. I am hopeful that as you and Rey get older, your training and talents will both set you on different paths. In time, those paths will combine." Ben turns to look at Luke with uncertainty.

Shrugging off the memory, Kylo walks towards the back of the ship to his belongings. In a black metal box kept hidden, he pulls out the helmet of his grandfather. It was disfigured, no longer in condition to be worn. He places his hand on top of it.

Yes, these gifts will not only set his cousin and himself on different paths, but on different sides. For a moment he was jealous of Rey, Luke, Han, and Leia. He hated them, especially his parents. Why should he and Rey be forced to suffer?

No! It was not their fault. He let Snoke seduce him to the dark side.

Looking down at his grandfather's helmet, he tried to convince himself, it was what he had to do. His sacrifice to pledge himself to Snoke will help him to succeed in bringing balance to the force. In becoming a dark Jedi, it will bring him closer to rising as the next Sith Lord. If he was going to finish what his grandfather started, he would need to rid himself of the light. That would mean keeping himself away from his family, and taking even more drastic approaches; that is if the situation called for it. He hoped it would not come to that.

He had to become a slave to the dark side. It is not a fate he would want for his cousin. Even if he had not let the darkness conceal his heart, Snoke would have found one of them eventually. Yes, he was sure of it that this was the only way his grandfather's work can be set into action. Once his cousin completes her path to the light, they would team up. A fully trained Jedi and Sith Lord bringing balance to the force by eliminating Snoke.

Looking out the ship's window, he could see they were approaching Jakku. He puts away his grandfather's helmet and walks back to Rey. He looks gently at her placing his hand lightly on her forehead. Noticing a lose strand, he strokes her hair back.

"Little child, may your light rid the evil of this world. You should know that the path I chose is for the greater good. Once I become a Sith Lord, I will never be able to turn away from the dark side. It will be up to you to-"

He pulled his arm away from her in shock. Why did he just think that? Why would he wish such a sin on his own flesh and blood? He tried to shake it from his mind. No, he needed to think these things. It will strengthen him to the dark side.

"Ben?"

Her tiny voice caused him stand up.

He said nothing, turned away from her, keeping his hood over his face. They were now descending on the planet Jakku. As soon as the door to the ship opened, he took Rey by the hand to walk alongside him. An old hut was at their wake. He knocked once and an older man dressed in robes similar to the ones that Luke wore answered the door.

"Ben. What brings you here?"

"Please, I am asking you to watch over Rey. It is too late for me." He said with weary.

"Please, don't go." said Rey with tears in her eyes.

He knelt down to her level. "In time, I will return. For now, it is best you stay here with Lor San Tekka."

He stood up and walked away from her. He did not want to bear the look in her tearful eyes. It will only bring shame.

He hears a sound of a ship ascending. He turns to Lor San Tekka.

"Bolt the door and hide her."

Tekka, with a look of serious concern, does as he is told with no hesitation. With that, he strides towards the Imperial Shuttle. As he approaches he sees General Hux exiting the ship.

"The Supreme Leader demands that you make contact him at once."

"And why must this message be delivered in person, Hux?"

The general smirks. "It was at the Supreme Leader's request to track your whereabouts. Seeing as he was unsure why you were bound to such a filthy planet. Why are you here, Kylo?"

He heads towards his ship ignoring Hux's question.

"Tell Snoke not to concern himself. I will be on my way."

With that, he enters his own ship closing the ramp behind him. Before he enters his destination to Star Killer Base, he lingers a while longer to see General Hux and his troop ascend away from the planet. He could only guess that Snoke was worried about him not completely his mission. Kylo can understand that feeling since he, himself, was not certain if he could. In the end, he chose not to harm his cousin, but to hide her from Snoke.

His thoughts drift to Rey. Shaken by a feeling, he puts his helmet back on to conceal the pain growing inside him.

He marches, with determination, to the back of the ship. Frantic, he looks around for a way to let these feelings out. It is as if he is being torn apart. Not being able to bare it, he pulls out his light saber and violently swings it at the first object in front of him. After his rage subsides, he stares blankly at the destroyed machinery.

He did not want to leave her there. It filled him with grief. He could only hope that this plan would work when the time came. A Jedi and a Sith one day teaming up to take on the ultimate evil. He sat back down in the pilot seat glaring at the direction of Star Killer Base. Yes, this journey to the dark side is the only hope.


End file.
